Dulcy the Dragon
Dulcinea the Dragon, (aka Dulcy or Dulce) is a fictional character in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. She is a female Dragon native to the planet Mobius. Dulcy's mother and the majority of the other Dragons were roboticized after Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his global takeover, leaving Dulcy as an orphan. After befriending Princess Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog, Dulcy has assisted the Knothole Freedom Fighters on numerous occasions. Dulcy has since returned to her people and redeemed herself by preventing Dr. Eggman's invasion of Vesuvio, becoming the ambassador of Vesuvio for the rest of the outside world. History Early Life Dulcy was born and lived in a dragon colony with her mother, Sabina, until her home was invaded by Dr. Ivo Robotnik's SWATbot forces. Much of the colony was roboticized, including Dulcy's mother. Dulcy escaped underground to the lost dragon city of Vesuvio with some other dragons, led by the colony elder Glint, where they were forbidden to go to the surface world for fear they would suffer the fate of the others. (StH: #155) Joining the Freedom Fighters Dulcy, wanting to explore outside the city of Vesuvio, snuck out one time. During her time flying out of their city, Dulcy discovered Sonic and Sally under attack by SWATbots. After destroying the SWATbots, Sonic and Sally asked that Dulcy join their Freedom Fighter group, which was opposed to the villainous rule of Dr. Robotnik. Dulcy aided the Freedom Fighters on several missions before returning to Vesuvio. However, Glint discovered she had broken their rule about leaving the city, and thus banished her. Additionally, he replaced her black nose ring with a gold one, which prohibited her from using her fire breath. Following this, Dulcy remained an active member of the Freedom Fighters for some time. (StH: #29, #155) Freedom Fighter Activities During Operation: EndGame, Dulcy ended Geoffrey St. John's chase of Sonic the Hedgehog when she informed him, Knuckles and the Chaotix that Sonic was not guilty of killing Sally. Because Dragons can never lie, this exonerated Sonic. From there, the Freedom Fighters discovered Robotnik's schemes and put an end to them. (StH: #49, #50) When Robo Robotnik used his satellites orbiting Mobius to pull in a group of asteroids and send them towards the recently re-taken Mobotropolis, Dulcy temporarily managed to regain her fire breath and helped to destroy a large number of the asteroids before they struck the city. (StH: #68) Weeks later, when the satellites were discovered by the Freedom Fighters, Dulcy assisted in lifting up one of the late Dr. Ivo Robotnik's rocket ships out of the ground, enabling the other Freedom Fighters to blast off and attack the satellites. (StH: #74) Following the satellites destruction and Robo Robotnik (now calling himself Dr. Eggman) re-capturing Mobotropolis, Dulcy saved Sonic and Sally when they were returning to Knothole with a group of other Mobians who had nearly been captured in the city by Shadowbots. (StH: #77) Living with Zan Dulcy was not seen again for some time, having flown off and found a mate in the form of Zan near Station Square. However, Zan was extremely abusive towards her, and he hated anyone who wasn't a dragon, going so far as to try to kill all the humans in Station Square. When the Knothole Freedom Fighters went to Station Square to see if they would accept a number of Overlander refugees from Robotropolis, the President informed them that because of recent attacks by a dragon they did not feel it would be safe for the Overlanders. Making a deal with the Mobians, Sonic agreed to defeat Zan as long as they accepted the refugees. With assistance from G.U.N., Sonic and the others discovered Zan's home, suprised to see Dulcy there with him. When they found out about Zan's abusive nature, the Freedom Fighters rescued Dulcy while the G.U.N. operatives destroyed his home with Zan inside, killing him. (StH: #106, #107) Redemption Still longing for her own kind, Dulcy returned to Vesuvio to ask for a pardon. However, she was followed by an attack force of roboticized dragons (which were located underground during the Bem's mass de-roboticization and therefore remained roboticized) who then terrorized the dragons of Vesuvio. Thanks to her aid in melting them, Dulcy was granted her fire breath back and was appointed Vesuvio's ambassador to the surface world. This came with her golden nose ring's removal (from when she was banished) and replaced by a black ring. (StH: #155, #156) Recent Activities Dulcy was last seen during Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot's wedding. She was later taken prisoner by Dr. Eggman during the destruction of Knothole, but was freed quickly in a rescue mission devised by NICOLE and transported to New Mobotropolis, where Dulcy currently resides. (StH: #174, #175, #176) Personality Dulcy has a bit of a child-like personality, which includes ditziness and naivete. But she’s incredibly loyal, and despite her clumsy appearance actions, because of her travels, she knows a lot about legends. Abilities Dulcy has several special abilities. Being a dragon, she is capable of wing-borne flight, and can increase her speed by waving her tail behind her in a maneuver she calls "Cracking the Whip". She can breathe fire from her mouth or ice from her nose. Dulcy commands highly sensitive hearing, allowing her to detect ultrasonic whistles like those Sonic can produce. She can belch thick clouds of smoke to hide from enemies. She can blow strong gusts, but it requires taking deep breaths. She can also inhale a vast amount of air, causing her weight and mass to increase significantly. Her tail is prehensile, and she can use it to hang from trees and roof beams and does so while sleeping. She - and all other dragons - are capable of sensing the truth in others. Romance Since they were mates it would be assumed that she had a romantic connection with Zan the Dragon. However, because of how badly he treated her, it could also be assumed she was only with him because she was unable to live with the dragons of Vesuvio. Background Information In the SATAM Sonic cartoon series, it is stated that Dulcy is claustrophobic. Sally later repeats this in a comic adaption to an episode of the series. (StH: #113) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional escapees Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate wind Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995